


These Dreams of You

by yellow-stockings (orphan_account)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dream Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yellow-stockings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard has dreams. Some of them are more fun than others. (Spoilers up through Mars.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Dreams of You

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't let my AO3 account languish any longer. Found this porn snippet sitting around on my hard drive, decided to put it to use.  
> Wow, it's been a long time since I posted any of my writing online.

I have dreams.

I'm in a forest (again, always, tonight, every night), running like my feet weigh fifty kilos each, running to save a child who doesn't want my help, running until the flames lick up and consume everything, leaving only darkness and a memory of smoke.

I wake up with a scream in my mouth, hoping I caught it before it escaped; no matter how good the soundproofing is in the cabin, I don't want to be the guy who wakes up screaming. I was that guy, for a while, after Akuze. But not anymore.

It takes a long time to get back to sleep after that. I'm thinking about getting up, drinking some coffee, maybe working on some reports, when my eyes finally close.

My next dream is different.

I'm in Port Observation, reading a datapad that says something very important, when the door slides open. It's Kaidan, well and whole again. I stand up, wanting to apologize for what happened on Mars, wanting to say _I wish it had been me, not you_ , but before the words are out of my mouth, he's there, standing too close, breath coming heavy. There's a look in his eyes that makes my stomach flutter and my breath hitch, and maybe it's a look that I saw for a fleeting moment back on Earth, when we passed in a hallway...

Before I can think, his hand is on the back of my neck and his mouth is against mine, hot and smooth and wet, and _fuck_ he's a good kisser. His tongue is in my mouth and then his hands are all over me, stroking my back, my chest, my shoulders, before settling on my hips. My hands are on him, too, brushing the back of his neck, one thumb tracing the lines around his mouth, skimming down over his newly-muscular chest ( _been working out, Kaidan?_ ), further down until I cup my hands around his ass (which looks damn fine in Alliance fatigues) and squeeze. He makes an "mmm" sound into my mouth and suddenly he's kissing me _hard_ , pulling our bodies together. I can feel the shape of him through his pants, and fuck all but I've wanted this a long time. He's just as hard as I am, and as he grinds against me I can tell that he's wanted this, too. He reaches between us and undoes my fly, and I moan when his fingers brush my cock. Then my fingers are working between us, too, unbuttoning his pants and sliding under the waistband of his underwear. His dick is hot and thick and heavy in my hand, just like I'd imagined (when I could even admit to myself that I was imagining Kaidan's dick, anyway), and his head falls back and his eyes close as I begin to stroke him.

"That feels good," he whispers, voice rough, and then he's walking me back towards the couch. He sits down and pulls me down between his legs, and even I can recognize an invitation that obvious. He arches his hips up as I slide his pants down, and my lips close around the head of his cock.

He moans, and I remember how much I fucking _love_ giving head.

I can't take him all the way into my throat, so I wrap my left hand around the base of his cock, nestled in that thick black hair, and take him as deep as I can, reveling in the way he feels, the thickness of him, how his breath catches when I move my tongue just so -

He makes a breathy sound that goes straight to my groin, and he lays a hand gently, tentatively, on the back of my head. I flick my tongue up again and he moans and thrusts up into my mouth, and I take it, letting him find his own rhythm. He's a careful guy; he doesn't make me choke or gag; every thrust is smooth and controlled and exactly as deep as I can stand, and I wonder if he'd have this much control with his dick in my ass...

I realize I'm so hard it almost hurts, but Kaidan is close - and as I think that, he makes a helpless little noise and thrusts into my mouth one more time, and I taste salty-sweet come. I swallow around him until his breathing evens out, then pull away. His face is flushed, and his hair is disheveled, one curl falling down his forehead. He's the most beautiful fucking thing I've ever seen.

He opens his eyes, pulls me up to sit on his lap, wraps his hand around me and jerks me off with careful, deliberate strokes. His skin is rough, but his touch is gentle, and he brings me right up to the edge and over it. I come into his hand, face buried in his neck, shaking and moaning like it's my first time.

I wake up when the alarm goes off, one hand still on my cock, my sweatpants a damp, sticky mess. I pull them off, curl myself around my pillow, and (just this once) hit "snooze."

I go back to sleep smiling.


End file.
